Personal Trainer
by greyswomenyum
Summary: PWP Prompt - Callie/Teddy Personal Trainer.


**AN** – Yes, I reference Dr. Maura Isles a couple of times... because she is awesome.

**AN2-** Writing this felt rather pedestrian. If it reads the same way I apologise I tried to fix it, but it just didn't happen.

* * *

><p>It started out because she wanted to lose a few pounds she'd put on over Christmas. She'd tried to get back into sunrise yoga, but the idea that Erica had been the reason she started it in the first place weirded her out. She had tried classes and the gym and nothing had given her motivation.<p>

For as long as she had known Teddy, the blonde had always ran. Every morning like clockwork the head of cardiothorasics ran 10 miles, barely breaking a sweat. One morning, Callie walked over to the hospital as Teddy ran around the corner.

"Been for a run?"

"Yeah, I ran by the water, it was beautiful this morning."

"I wish I could run that far."

"Why can't you?"

"I haven't run since track in high school and I only did it because it looked good on my college applications, not because I was particularly gifted."

"And..."

"Well, I don't run."

"Meet me here tomorrow morning at 6 and we'll go for a run."

"I'm going to slow you down."

"We'll get you running further than you've ever wanted to." She laughed.

So it started. At first Callie's lack of fitness showed after about half a mile and meekly walked back to her car. But every day she woke up and went running.

After a week she was ran one and a half without fainting, or feeling like she was about to. Within a month they had managed to get to five.

It takes 115 days, but eventually they run 15 miles comfortably and Callie feels fantastic. When they get back to Teddy's house, they head out to Teddy's balcony to drink their breakfast smoothie and the brunette can't keep the smile off her face, which may have something to do with the fact that she feels pretty good about herself, but also that Teddy looks pretty fucking hot sweaty, with a redness to her skin that almost makes it look like she has sex flush.

She can't help but lick her lips... because the blonde just looks soooo delicious.

"You look happy."

"I am Teddy, thank you so much for helping me with this! I feel fantastic."

"That's runner's high... it kicks in around mile 12, endorphins are comparable to orgasm."

Callie looks over at her, stuck on the word 'orgasm'. She has no idea why. They are doctors. It was a scientific statement. Ok, so maybe she does have an idea why, and it has to do with her imagination running wild. She can imagine licking Teddy so that the red flush stays on her skin, so the sweat making her shine in the sunlight was not the result of a 15 mile run but the result of the brunette drawing out the blonde's orgasm slowly, tortuously, denying her over and over only to finish in a short succession of fingers and lips.

She can imagine it all vividly.

And Callie realises her mistake when her attention returns to reality and Teddy's face has come close in order to determine if Callie was ok, after getting no verbal response. The blondes lips are too damn close and those beautiful eyes looking at her with so much focus, it is hard to resist throwing her to the ground and fucking her senseless. She settles for closing the distance between the two of them and capturing Teddy's lips. It's forceful and instantly reciprocated. When Teddy's hand snakes around Callie's neck, the brunette wonders if Teddy will be the one that throws _her_ to the floor and fucks _her_ senseless. They both settle on moving inside to the couch, which really wasn't so much a decision as the first piece of furniture they stumbled upon.

Callie's surprised when Teddy pushes her to lay back on the couch. She watches intently as the blonde removes her top to reveal a slightly unsexy sportsbra, which, is quickly discarded as well. Callie is feeling confident and sexy, so she takes the surprise in her stride and cups both breasts massaging them, as Teddy's head dips, joining their lips in a kiss.

The blondes hands come to rest on the small strip of exposed skin of Callie's abdomen. Her fingers slide up and the fabric gathers over her hands. She pulls the shirt over Callie's head as the brunette releases her grip on Teddy.

"You are looking amazing Callie... been working out?" She winks before leaning in an laying a quick kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Oh... you know a little, helps that my trainer is hot blonde... she wears these skin tight 'skins' – they make her ass look great, makes it easier to follow." She smirks at the blonde, whose reaction is a smile and hands running up and down the olive skin of Callie's stomach.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... she's a bit of drill sergeant though."

Teddy laughs at this.

"Oh Callie, if you think that were true, you'd have no hope of getting through basic."

"No?" She asks innocently.

"No." The smile still plastered over her face as she leans down against Callie. Her hands coax the brunette to lean forward, undoing her sportbra, before pushing her back against the couch.

Their breasts grind as their tongues glide against each other.

Teddy moans when her nipples are flicked by Callie's because the feeling is unbelievable.

Callie's hand wanders along the blondes abdomen, but when her hand tries to get into the incredibly tight pants she chuckles at her complete failure and lack of suave, smooth moves.

"Take them off."

"Yours too."

And then it is them both, in barely there underwear, staring at each others body. When Teddy's hand circles around the brunettes naval Callie's eyes shut in surrender, as the hand creeps closer to it's destination, her own hand moves over the body that, after 15 seconds, she has mapped out and memorized.

Callie's hand reaches warmth first and the blonde swallows a moan, until her own fingers find their target and it cannot be held in. Teddy follows the brunette's lead and when Callie flips them, she doesn't fight it.

She leads with a thumb and circles.

Teddy follows with the same.

The brunette allows her fingers to explore a little and find wetness waiting for her.

Teddy does the same.

It is that point that Callie realises, her movements still completely.

"You've never... with a woman?"

Teddy's answer is quick shake of her her, indicating the negative. Callie dips down and kisses Teddy hard, with no hesitance. Callie enjoys the push and pull she finds with Teddy, there is enough fight in them both to make it interesting, tongues duelling it out.

Callie pulls her fingers out of warmth only to push them back in, she starts a rythym. Teddy bites her lips when the brunettes fingers rub _there_. She soon starts to move her own fingers and when Callie moans she can't help the smile that brightens her face.

Callie continues with her movements, every so often adding a twist, a scissor or a pinch showing Teddy something new that she immediately replicates. Their body's sliding against each other easily as they push each other higher.

When Callie starts moaning words in Spanish that she cannot understand she feels her body burn. She is drowning in heat and the woman on top of her was driving her closer and closer. She stops breathing in hopes she can hold on for her.

Callie's looks down at the blondes just as close, she leans down and covers her lips over Teddy's. Immediately their tongues swipe lazily, Callie pulling back.

"Come with me Teddy."

And then, there it is, muscles shaking, heat engulfing both 's moan turns into a strangles whine, while the blonde does understand the Spanish Callie yells out.

"Oh God, Oh Fuck, Oh Teddy."

She feels the brunette's weight over her body and smiles at the feeling it gives her. She looks at Callie and smiles.

"Sorry to say the endorphins? Nowhere near comparable." Callie says.

"Ok so the person who made it up, obviously hasn't slept with a woman."

"Well maybe they need to." Callie kisses the blonde softly and they lay on the couch basking in a mix of endorphins and afterglow.


End file.
